Wish
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Ei, vocês lembram-se de mim. Já faz um tempinho que eu mudei. Agora eu estou deitada na minha cama com meu Amor, com meu Naruto, acharam que eu não ia conseguir, não é? Único - NaruHina


**Ola meus Amores *-*  
>Como estão? Eu espero que muito bem ;)<br>Essa é a segunda parte de Coração Em Espiral:  
>.nets/7809701/1/Coracao_Em_Espiral - Linkzinho para vocês, ficaria muito agradecida se lerem.  
>Bem, da pra ler só ela, as duas não tem um ligação tão forte.<br>Se lerem um ou outra ficarei feliz, se serem a duas ficarei muitoooooo mais feliz.  
>Agora chega de enrolar, mais uma OneShot NaruHina para vocês!<br>Musiquinha pra ouvir enquanto leem: Olivia inspi' Reira (Trapnest)- WISH**

**Boa Leitura!  
><strong>

**Wish**

Ei, vocês lembram-se de mim. Já faz um tempinho que eu mudei. Agora eu estou deitada na minha cama com meu Amor, com meu Naruto, acharam que eu não ia conseguir, não é? Bom eu não disse que na faculdade as pessoas se transformam, então foi o que aconteceu.

Fala serio acharam mesmo que eu iria ser aquela menina tímida e desastrada para sempre, estão enganados, minha mudança aconteceu no dia que me formei no Ensino Médio.

E agora eu estou com o _meu_ Naruto, só meu. Completamente meu, de corpo Alma e Coração. Ninguém o conhece como eu conheço. Ele esta dormindo no meu colo, roncando baixinho, ele é muito fofo, e atencioso. Tudo o que eu imaginei.

[O brilho das estrelas chama o vento

Seu sorriso apaga o barulho

O anjo em seus olhos sussurra

Que tudo está começando agora]

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que ele esta fazendo na minha cama?

A resposta não é obvia. Estamos descansando depois de uma noite maravilhosa de amor selvagem. Naruto é quente como o sol, e me deixa quente, faíscas saem quando nos tocamos, fazendo uma combustão que não a como controlar o incêndio, os vizinhos devem de estar assustados depois de tanto barulhos, gritos e gemidos e provas de amor.

Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, eu também me belisco ás vezes para ver se não estou sonhando, e quando eu vejo que tudo é real, uma felicidade me invade, e sorrir é o que acontece.

[Você pode sentir agora? Você pode sentir agora?

Como sendo engolida por uma onda

Puxando meu coração. Puxando meu coração

Eu prendo minha respiração e agarro sua mão]

Uma pequena parte dessa minha felicidade, tenho que agradecer a Sakura, sim o chiclete rosa, um dia eu estava andando pele campus da faculdade, vi a Sakura brigando com o meu Naruto, por um motivo ridículo, ela iria bater nele como sempre, mais não daquela vez, eu agarrei o braço bem na hora que ela iria acertar o lindo rosto do meu Deus SOL. E disse tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta.

É claro que todo mundo ficou chocado o que eu fiz. Ninguém nunca uma imaginaria eu fazer alguma coisa parecida. Minha mão acertando a rosto da chiclete rosa, bem foi uma cena impagável. Os olhos dela se arregalando, sua fase transtornada sem saber o que pensar.

– _Nunca mais se atreva chegar perto do Naruto novamente, sua vadia rosa._

Essas foram minhas palavras, saíram tão perfeitamente da minha boca. Que parecia que elas saíssem com frequência. Eu parecia estar possuída por algum demônio, que estava me forçando a fazer o que eu fiz, mais na verdade essa sou eu de verdade, e como eu gosto dessa minha versão.

[Baby, este mundo está

Diferente de ontem

Não consigo ver ninguém além de você

Baby, meus desejos estão em asas

Que rasgam o céu

Em uma palavra que transborda]

E só para terminar minha espetacular cena, cheguei bem perto do meu Naruto - que me olhava espantado – segurei seu rosto com as duas mão e me aproximei do seu ouvido e disse o que sempre quis dizer-lhe.

_– __Naruto, eu posso te dar um coisa que a chiclete rosa nunca ira lhe dá. Eu posso te dar Amor, Eu te Amo Naruto, sempre te Amei, e vou Amar._

Quando minhas palavras terminaram, gentilmente beijei seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos. E sai andando sem olhar para traz. Provavelmente eu deixei meu Naruto em Pânico. Mais tudo bem eu fiz o que fiz e não me arrependo.

Meus olhos seguem a luz

Correndo sem hesitação em direção a você

Meu coração petrificado suspira

Como se estivesse em uma longa jornada

No mesmo dia, Naruto veio ao meu apartamento à noite. Bem, não ouve muitas palavras. Quando eu abri a porta meu Deus Sol, me agarrou e beijou-me ferozmente, senti a parede em minhas costas. Suas mãos vagavam sobre meu corpo fazendo-me gemer baixinho.

Minha mente não pensava em outra coisa, só em Naruto estava no meu apartamento, Naruto esta me beijando, Naruto estava me apalpando, Naruto estava me Fazendo gemer.

Ele sessou os beijos, e me olhou profundamente ofegante, e ficamos nos olhando esperando nossas respirações se normalizarem. E ele me disse o que eu queira ouvir a muito tempo.

_– __Hinata, me desculpe por ser tão idiota e não ter percebido. Eu fui tão... Tão..._

[Você consegue sentir agora ? Você consegue sentir agora?

O tempo passa sem clemência

Puxando meu coração. Puxando meu coração.

Eu liberto meu amor]

Eu o interrompi com meu dedo polegar.

_– __Eu só que ouvir uma coisa de você agora._

Ele me olhou confuso, coloquei minhas mãos no seu peito sentindo seu coração, e pus as mão dele no meu peito para que ele pudesse ouvir as batidas descompensadas do meu coração.

_– __Meu coração esta assim por sua causa Naruto, somente por sua causa._

[Você consegue me sentir? Você consegue me sentir agora?

Você consegue me sentir? Você consegue me sentir agora?

Você consegue me sentir? Você consegue me sentir?

Você consegue me sentir agora?]

Como se fosse uma luz caísse sobre os cabelos loiros dourados, ele sorriu o sorriso que amo tanto.

_– __Eu te Amo Hinata_

Eram essas palavras que eu sempre esperei ouvi-las, saindo da boca do meu Naruto. Ele mal terminou de dizê-las eu abracei forte o beijei novamente. E como é bom sentir o seu gosto.

Naruto me pegou no colo e ando até meu quarto sem desfazer o nosso beijo, com certeza ele não sabia o caminho nós esbarrávamos nas coisas e tudo ia para o chão, teria muito trabalho no dia seguinte, mais eu nem me importava. O que eu queria saber agora era somente _Naruto_.

[Baby, não preciso de um futuro

Ou de promessas

Enquanto você estiver aqui

Baby, meus desejos estão em asas

Transmita essa voz

E deixe que ela se espalhe através das estrelas sem brilho]

* * *

><p><strong>Não me sacrifiquem por causa da Sakura: eu gosto de algumas aspectos dela, eu só acho que ela é um personagem mal aproveitado, só que eu não aguento que cada vez que ela ouve algo relacionado com o Sasuke, seu fase fica triste e preste a chorar, eu ainda tenho esperança do que ela possa evoluir muito mais, ela tem capacidade<br>Então, Mereço Reviews?  
>Vão me jogar tomates?<br>Repolhos?  
>Alfaces?<br>Humm... Ovos?  
>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .<br>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D  
>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)<strong>


End file.
